


Dalton + Die Hard + Stokes (preview)

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Essence of Desire [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, First Meeting, M/M, preview fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: from an anon on tumblr: I wish you would write a fic where Jack and Nick fall for each other despite identity shenanigans caused by Jack being undercover or having to keep a mission top secret :p





	Dalton + Die Hard + Stokes (preview)

**Author's Note:**

> In revisiting some old stuff I wrote and posted on tumblr, consider this a preview, of a project of mine that's still very much on my mind.

This week was proving to be one of the better weeks Jack Dalton had working for the Phoenix Foundation. Two “Die Hard” scenarios, two skyscrapers, two chances to channel the greatest action hero of all time. This time, he was secretly hoping that he would have to jump off the roof using a fire hose and swing into a window, no matter how many times that Mac had told him, “Jack…that’s just not possible.”

Then again, impossible things happen all the time. They always have, around Angus Macgyver.

“I’m gonna say it this time, Mac,” Jack whispered into the coms as he prowled through an empty office room. Still no sight or sound of the hostages trapped in the building.

“Say what?” Mac’s hushed voice crackled back.

“You know, the _thing._”

“You got to say it last time.”

“Yeah, but not the whole thing!”

“Jack…”

“Remember, I couldn’t, because of the ki–”

“_Jack!_ We got a problem. Tenth floor, quick.”

“Did you find the bomb?”

“Yeah…and I think I just found John McClane, too.”

Jack hurried to the nearest stairwell, running up the stairs as quietly as he could–thank god he only had three flights to run this time. He hugged the wall as he heard shouts, pleads–he smiled as he was reminded of the scene where McClane got into a shouting match with one of the supposed “terrorists,” before they engaged in a shoot-out…though his smile faded as he desperately hoped that this scene wouldn’t play out like the movie.

“San Diego Police Department!” A familiar voice, definitely not Bruce Willis, shouted–but why was the voice familiar to him? “Drop the bomb!”

“I’m sorry, Officer, I can’t do that.”

Jack hugged the wall, creeping slowly towards the scene. He could barely see a tall, dark haired man, pointing a gun at Mac, who was clutching onto what Jack assumed to be the bomb.

“Oh, I’m no officer,” the familiar voice chuckled darkly. “But I’ve seen enough bombs in my time to know, that one’s gonna be going off any minute, and I also know enough to know that it’s not the only one.”

“What? There’s another one? How do you know?”

“You should know, y’all are the ones who put ‘em in the building!”

“No–we’re not with them, we’re here to help–_Where is the other bomb_?”

“You see those cockroaches, up in the corner over there? They’re attracted to the clicking noise of the detonator–there must be another bomb on the floor above us.”

Jack finally got close enough to see the look at Mac’s face, he seemed…shocked, which is unusual during missions like these. The voice was louder, more distinct as Jack got closer, and he finally put his finger on why it sounded so familiar.

“How do we know _you’re_ not one of them?” Mac asked.

“Because…” the man kept his hold on the gun aimed at Mac and reached into his pocket for an ID badge, “I’m with the San Diego Crime Lab–now, who the hell are you?”

It was _his_ voice.

“We work with the Phoenix Foundation–Think Tank,” Mac added quickly. “Now please, let me get this bomb out of here. Get out of here, get to safety.”

The man finally lowered his gun, lowering his defenses. Jack kept his gun in front of him, still cautiously approaching the scene. Even though Mac seemed to trust this stranger, something about the situation felt…_wrong._

“No…I want to help. Didn’t I hear you call for somebody before I–”

He turned to look behind him–perhaps it was out of some instinct the man had, the feeling that there was a presence behind him seemed to set him on edge, as he saw a flash of nervousness in the man’s eyes before he did a double take, spinning on the spot and raising his gun back up, aiming it at Jack.

“Wh-What the hell?”

Jack’s jaw dropped as both men dropped their guns. Not only did the man have his voice, he had _his body._

The other man looked exactly like him, though there were some noticeable differences. His hair was similar enough, same color, short, his face was clean-shaven, unlike Jack, who’s stubble was about to poke through (circumstantial of their inability to stop for a shave while on continuous missions.) His posture was more relaxed, though at the moment, he had tensed up, obviously putting effort to make himself appear bigger than he actually was. The other man’s eyes had a peculiar darkness to them, not unlike Jack’s, but the darkness was of a different nature, of a different suffering.

“Well, I guess introductions are in order, my name is Angus Macgyver, and this is, uh…” Mac’s voice trailed off, as if expecting Jack to mention that he knew who this man was–they shared the same face, after all. But even if Jack could offer an explanation, he wouldn’t know what to say. Jack and the doppelganger were locked into each other’s eyes, into a staring contest with a human mirror.

“Jack Dalton,” Jack finally managed to blurt out. He broke himself out of the trance, extended his hand.

It took the other man a moment, before he snapped out, too. He took a sharp inhale of oxygen, as if he had just been startled–perhaps he startled himself.

“Nick. My name’s Nick Stokes.”


End file.
